Photographic materials having a magnetic recording layer are known for use as sound recording film or for recording and reproducing various types of information. JP-B-42-4539 (the term "JP-B' as used herein means an "examined published Japanese patent application") discloses the use of a magnetic recording layer which transmits infrared light but does not transmit visible light in combination with an optical sound track. JP-B-57-6576 and JP-A-53-109604 (the term "JP-A' as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application") discloses the use of a magnetic recording layer which transmits visible light.
A magnetic recording layer that transmits visible light is of great benefit when used with photographic materials because it can be superposed on the image-forming area to increase recording capacity and to improve precision. For example, this type of magnetic recording layer makes it possible to record and reproduce information such as the time, weather, and lighting conditions during photographing, the enlargement or reduction ratio for printing, the number of re-prints, the name of the orderer, and other various messages useful in handling.
Further, the magnetic recording layer may be utilized as a means for inputting or outputting images for a TV or VTR. Systems for signal input into such a transparent magnetic recording layer are described in WO 90-42056 and WO 90-4212. However, these publications furnish no clear description about superposing a transparent magnetic recording layer on the image-forming area of a color reversal light-sensitive material, and disclose even less about the deterioration of color reproduction which is associated with such superposition.
In an attempt to superpose a transparent magnetic recording layer on an image-forming area of a color reversal light-sensitive material, the inventors noted a deterioration in color reproducibility in the image area after photographic processing, and particularly in the highlight area. This is considered attributed chiefly to coloration of the highlight area due to the yellow tinge of magnetic powders which are incorporated into the magnetic recording layer in an amount sufficient to assure a signal level required for magnetic recording. Such coloration is extremely unfavorable for color reversal materials that are desired to have high fidelity in color reproduction.